El cordero de Tristán
by Kirah69
Summary: Cuando Galahad ve el cuchillo de Tristán clavarse justo sobre el suyo, tiene una sensación extraña. Se encara con su compañero, harto de que le humille constantemente frente a los demás, pero quizás no es enfado lo que siente. Nota: Tristán está interpretado por Mads Mikkelsen (Hannibal) y Galahad por Hugh Dancy (Will).


Cuando Galahad vio aquel cuchillo clavarse justo sobre el extremo del suyo, sintió una palpitación extraña en su entrepierna. Le lanzó una mirada asesina que pareció una expresión infantil. Se había sentido humillado frente a todos. Tan pronto como pudo, se llevó a Tristán a un rincón alejado de la fiesta, cerca de las cuadras.

—¿Disfrutas burlándote de mí delante de todos?—le preguntó con una expresión que pretendía ser enfado pero que Tristán vio como otro puchero infantil.

—Sí, ¿pero a qué viene esto ahora?—respondió como si nada.

—Ba-bastardo...—sintió calor en sus mejillas—. ¿Por qué demonios haces eso?

Tuvo que retroceder un paso cuando Tristán avanzó otro hacia él.

—Es divertido.

—¿Divertido? Pensé que tú solo encontrabas divertido matar—estaba enfadado, estaba harto de que Tristán siempre le menospreciara y de que los demás siempre se rieran de él por su culpa. Y no podía dejar de retroceder porque Tristán no dejaba de avanzar hacia él y no podía empezar una pelea contra él porque estaba casi seguro de que no ganaría (lo que le hacía sentirse aún más humillado).

—Es difícil escoger qué es más divertido, corderito.

—Co- ¿Corderito?—frunció el ceño confundido.

—Creo que los cristianos llaman así a los seguidores de su dios, los corderos del rebaño.

—Yo no—Galahad miró hacia atrás al chocar con algo, estaba atrapado contra una pared—... no soy cristiano.

—A mis ojos eres un cordero, tan pequeño e inocente.

—N-no soy-

Se puso tenso cuando Tristán presionó una pierna entre las suyas, quitándole toda posibilidad de escapar sin usar la fuerza.

—Y tú sabes lo que hago con los corderos.

Galahad tragó saliva y miró aquellos oscuros ojos tras los sucios mechones de cabello. En ese momento sí que se sintió como un cordero y tenía al lobo sobre él.

—¿Vas a matarme?—llevó la mano a su costado sobre el cuchillo que escondía.

—Voy a comerte.

Antes de que Galahad pudiera entender lo que quería decir, Tristán le atrapó los labios con los suyos. Eran toscos y ásperos, y estaba tan aturdido que no pudo reaccionar hasta que sintió la lengua acariciar su labio inferior.

—¡Nh!—apartó el rostro sobresaltado—. ¿Qué estás-?

—Shhh—Tristán le agarró con fuerza por sus negros y rizados cabellos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás—. Sé un buen cordero y déjame jugar contigo.

De nuevo le besó, invadiendo su boca cuando intentó replicar. Galahad trató de apartarlo empujándolo, pero el fuerte cuerpo de Tristán no cedió lo más mínimo, en su lugar presionó el suyo contra la pared.

En algún momento dejó de forcejear y se percató de la sensación de la lengua de Tristán. No pudo evitar gemir sorprendido cuando agarró su trasero con su mano libre. Pudo sentir la sonrisa de su compañero contra sus labios. Quiso quejarse, decirle que no se riera de él, pero no podía liberarse del beso. Tristán apretó su nalga al tiempo que presionaba la cadera contra su paquete y consiguió que sus piernas temblaran. Entonces liberó su boca solo para oír su gemido.

—Ese es el sonido de un cordero—le susurró, soltando sus rizos para acariciar de forma ruda su ruborizado rostro, pasando el pulgar por sus labios hinchados.

Le dio la vuelta y le empujó de cara contra la pared.

—Qu-qué vas a...—estaba aturdido, ni siquiera intentó forcejear.

—Follarte.

Galahad se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Sintió la erección de Tristán contra su trasero. Le costó un momento asimilarlo, pero cuando lo hizo solo se agitó durante un momento antes de dejarle seguir. Tristán alcanzó el cuchillo oculto y soltó la funda.

—Úsalo si quieres—le dijo, entregándoselo.

Galahad no lo comprendió hasta que desabrochó sus pantalones y los bajó junto a la ropa interior. El cuchillo habría quedado fuera de su alcance en aquellas condiciones. Quizás quería que sintiera que aún tenía algo de control sobre la situación, aunque no fuera cierto.

Tristán le separó las piernas y lo sujetó por la cadera con una mano. Escupió en sus dedos y los llevó a su entrada.

—Nnh... Qué... Por qué...

—Quieto, cordero, o te haré daño.

Besó su cuello, rozándolo con sus dientes, al tiempo que deslizaba el primer dedo dentro. Lo apretó tanto apenas hubo metido la mitad que no pudo seguir.

—Si no te relajas, no podré continuar—le dijo algo molesto.

—N-no sé qué haces, no sé por qué haces eso, es raro, yo nunca...

—Piensas demasiado. Creo que te he salvado la vida varias veces, ¿no puedes confiar en mí ahora?—susurró en su oído y el cosquilleo de su aliento le hizo suspirar.

Galahad asintió e intentó relajar su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y sintió el dedo penetrar hasta el último nudillo. Temblaba, solo con eso temblaba, no podía imaginar cómo sería lo que vendría después. Tristán llevó la mano hasta su miembro flácido y comenzó a frotarlo. Su compañero se agitó, pero esta vez no se quejó. Movía el dedo en su interior mientras le masturbaba y acariciaba con su nariz los suaves cabellos. Lo penetró con otro dedo y besó su oreja entre los negros mechones.

—Nnh... Tri-Tristán... ¿no puedes parar eso?—preguntó, intentando que sus pies no resbalaran sobre la tierra y separara más sus piernas.

—¿Te gusta el dolor? En ese caso puedo parar.

—Uhn... Para...—le pidió tras un momento de duda.

Tristán no pudo evitar sonreír. Quizás su cordero no era tan inocente. Sacó los dedos de su interior y sacó su verga erecta de entre la ropa.

—Tócalo, siente lo que va a entrar en ti.

Tomó su mano libre y la llevó hasta su sexo. Galahad se puso tenso, sintió el duro y pesado falo palpitar en su mano. Era imposible que aquella monstruosidad pudiera entrar en él. Unas gotas calientes mancharon su muñeca.

—Tristán...—presionó el miembro con sus dedos.

Sintió un extraño deseo (aunque jamás lo admitiría) de frotar aquella verga, de sentirla en su boca, lamerla y tenerla dentro de él. Pero Tristán no se lo permitió. Le agarró del brazo y llevó la muñeca hasta sus labios.

—Lame.

No necesitaba siquiera decírselo, Galahad lamió el líquido que manchaba su muñeca sin dejar una gota. Era un sabor extraño, desagradable al principio. Quería más.

—¡Nnh! Aah...—tembló con un quejido de dolor cuando Tristán lo penetró sin previo aviso y el cuchillo cayó de su mano, quedando olvidado en el suelo.

Tenía razón, dolía, ardía, pero sintió la presión del cuerpo de su compañero sobre el suyo tan agradable que lo hizo soportable. Apretó los puños contra la pared y respiró hondo hasta que Tristán se detuvo solo cuando llegó a lo más profundo, tan, tan profundo. Galahad sintió que se estaba derritiendo, era tan abrumador que no dejaba que su mente formara ningún pensamiento.

—Mi cordero, eres tan estrecho. ¿Tienes miedo por estar con un demonio?—le preguntó, quedándose inmóvil en su interior.

—¿De-demonio?

—Ellos me llamarían demonio por tomar a una virgen—le agarró por los cabellos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Le besó profundamente, quitándole lo que le quedaba de aliento—. Iré a eso que llaman infierno, pero tú vendrás conmigo.

—Sí... sí...—no comprendía realmente lo que le estaba diciendo, pero en ese momento iría con él a donde fuera.

Su garganta vibró como un gatito ronroneando cuando Tristán se deslizó fuera de él hasta casi sacar su miembro por completo. No entendió por qué le cubrió la boca con su mano después, hasta que le embistió brutalmente hasta el fondo. Incluso en la fiesta con todo el jaleo que armaban podrían haber oído su grito si Tristán no le hubiera tapado la boca. Era tan doloroso que en ese momento solo quería que parara, que aquello acabara, beber cuanto pudiera y olvidarlo, pero Tristán comenzó a embestirle sin preocuparse de las quejas que quedaban ahogadas en su mano. Galahad forcejeó inútilmente, atrapado contra la pared, sintiendo cómo su interior era perforado y llenado, desgarrado sin ninguna consideración.

Pero los forcejeos no tardaron en detenerse y los gritos se convirtieron en gemidos. Su cuerpo se sentía tan caliente, tan agitado. Comenzó a lamer y chupar los dedos de Tristán sin pensar en lo que hacía, solo porque estaban sobre su boca y lo necesitaba. También habría movido sus caderas si el firme agarre de Tristán no se lo hubiera impedido. La sensación era tan intensa que se corrió sin necesidad de tocar su miembro, salpicando contra la pared todo lo que había estado conteniendo durante semanas mientras Tristán seguía embistiéndole como un salvaje. Sus piernas ya no le sostenían, solo se mantenía en pie por el cuerpo de su compañero que lo sujetaba, por la dura verga que lo empalaba. Cuando el placer del clímax cesó, de nuevo quedó solo el dolor. Tristán siguió embistiendo sin preocuparse por él hasta que se corrió en su interior, mordiendo su pálido cuello con un gruñido gutural.

Se quedó por un momento sosteniendo a Galahad hasta que recuperó el control de su propio cuerpo, entonces lo soltó y dejó que cayera completamente exhausto sobre el suelo de tierra.

—¿Estás disfrutando tu nueva libertad?—le preguntó, agarrando sus rizos negros para levantar su rostro.

Galahad era simplemente incapaz de responder, estaba al borde de la inconsciencia. Tristán sintió un hormigueo en su verga al ver su rostro ruborizado, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus labios hinchados. Quizás aún era pronto para que terminara la diversión, después de todo era un día de celebración. Iría a por algo de beber y volvería para seguir jugando con su corderito.

 **FIN**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Espero que te haya gustado y me encantaría recibir tus comentarios.

Para más fanfics y yaoi, visita mi fansub: .com


End file.
